Insanity
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: A selfinsertion fic. Two girls are pulled into Naruto, and one of them doesn't know about the show! Now both girls have to find a way back. Will one's insolence and the other's ignorence prevent them from getting home? Crushes, fights, you know the drill.
1. Walk of the Dead

So, this is your not so average (I hope) self-insertion fic. My friend and I wrote this up when I was bored one day and here you go. I hope you like it and find it funny. (Sorry if anyone is OoC) I updated the chapter because ZukoKrazy pointed out that I had changed POV too fast without indicating it. So, sorry about that, and here you go.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Saedi (she's my friend's)

* * *

I sat at my computer and typed a message to my friend. Saedi and I have been friends for years, but she had to move to Europe and I haven't seen her in a long time. She's pretty, has shoulder-length brown hair with highlights and hazel eyes. I've got red/blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyway, as I was talking to her, it was storming outside.

The computer beeped and a message appeared.

-

#Who's Kakashi?#

#What! (gasp and fall down dead) Shame one you! I think I'm gonna faint!#

#You're a dork. Who is he? Quickly, or I won't care anymore#

#He's the coolest adult ninja in Naruto.#

#Well now I don't care#

#BLASPHEMY!#

#Dork#

#Jerk!#

#If that's all you're gonna say then I'm getting off# I could see the smug look on her face.

#Alright alright# I sighed and sat back. #I still find it disgusting that you don't know who he is#

#I do. He's "The coolest ninja"#

I shrugged. #That works too#

#So I was a word off. Sue me#

#You're sued# I bent around to check the time on the clock behind me. #What time is it there?#

#Late. It's one AM#

-

A flash of lightning lit the room and the crash of thunder made me jump. I cursed under my breath.

-

#There's a storm here. Pretty bad one too#

#oh poor baby# Gee, she sounded interested.

-

Another flash of lightning made me glance over my shoulder. When I looked back, the computer screen had gone dark.

"Noooo! Stupid piece of junk!" I yelled. "Don't do this to me now!"

The screen flashed and I sagged back into the seat in relief. The screen flashed white again and I leaned closer. "What the heck?" The screen's rapid flashing made me leaned back and scramble out of my chair. "Oooo! Not good! Not good!"

The screen flashed a final time and I stood against the fridge. After a minute the screen remained black and I took a step closer. "Did I break it? Please! Noo!" I threw myself into the chair and pouted at the screen. "I hate you."

In response, the screen gave a huge flash, like the lightning, and I had to throw my hands up. Warmth surrounded me and I squeezed my eyes shut as a bright, white light shone. Something was seriously wrong. I felt the floor fall from beneath me and wondered vaguely what Saedi was doing.

---- ----

The warmth faded and the light changed. Now it was like sitting outside on a warm, fall day with no clouds. My eyes snapped open and I saw a clear, cloudless, (called that one) blue sky. I also felt air rushing past me and knew the sky was getting further away.

I opened my mouth to scream and hit something solidly; cutting me off before I could get started. I sat up and glanced around, but before I could get a good look at anything, the thing I had landed on threw me off. Let me rephrase that, he threw me painfully into a tree.

"Ouch! Hey, what was that for?" I sat up and glared at the person.

It slowly hit me that he looked oddly familiar. He had messy, black hair and cold, black eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a high, wide collar and white shorts.

"Y-y-your Sasuke!" I yelled, pointing at him. "Cool! I'm dreaming."

"Who are you?" I turned on a calm, cool voice. A tall man with white hair stood a few feet in front of me. His hair was styled…strangely. He had a headband tied so his left eye was hidden and a mask on the lower half of his face.

"Oh-my-" I couldn't figure out the right word.

"I said, 'who are you?'."

"I'm…uh…" Dang, should I tell them or not? "I'm…Riku."

"Riku? That's weird." The last boy had spiky, blonde hair and bright, blue eyes. He had his arms behind his head and was laughing. He was dressed in an orange and blue jacket and orange pants.

"You…shut up!" I shot him a glare, but my heart wasn't in it.

Naruto glared at me. "What's with your clothes?"

I glanced down at what I was dressed in. I had on my black pants with the green Yodas on them and my black T-shirt with, 'MUGGLE' written on it in orange.

"What do you mean? I like these." I stood up and brushed said pants off.

"That's weird."

"You mean, like the whiskers on your face?"

"Hey, jerk!" Naruto stiffened.

I felt bad after that and I glanced down at my feet. "Sorry about that. Force of habit."

Kakashi shook his head. "You fell out of the sky. An explanation would be nice."

I stretched. "So would a plasma TV and a bottle of Pepsi." I winked at him. "You see, I was talking to my friend and there was a flash of light and now I'm here. More or less."

"More or less? Then you're hiding something." Sasuke glared at me.

"Well, duh. I'd have to be stupid to tell you everything right off."

Kakashi laughed and shook his head. "You aren't as clueless as I assumed."

"You don't need to be a jerk." I wagged a finger at him.

"-elllp!" We all looked up as a voice yelled. Another figure had fallen from the sky. She hit Naruto and knocked him off his feet.

"Owwww." The girl sat up and rubbed her head as she glanced around. She had brown highlighted hair around her shoulders and hazel eyes. Hmmmm...uh-oh.

--- Saedi's POV ---

"What the-" I said, butAnne put her hand over my mouth before I could swear. What is it with her and my rather harsh dialect? I had just fallen down from the sky and landed on some weird guy with whiskers for goodness' sake. She could've let me off this one time. I bit the inside of her hand and she let me talk.

"Where am I?" I demanded, looking around. I had just been digging into a bag of Cheeseballs so my fingers and lips were covered in an orange powder. I licked my lips as I gazed at my surroundings, which was not, evidently, the smartest thing to do in this situation.

"Are you ok?"Anne asked worriedly as my eyes went out of focus and I began swaying.

"What's wrong with her?" A boy with messy black hair said. That's all I could make out from behind my rather blurry eyes.

"Shock, possibly," a strange looking man with white hair and a covered eye said. He turned to Anne, "You know her?"

I sawAnne nod and then somebody else spoke. "She's in shock? She landed on _me_; _I_ should be in shock!" The boy with whiskers said. Whiskers. I began laughing rather manically.

"This is the weirdest dream I've had in _years_! I mean, come on, _whiskers_? HA HA! Maybe...back at home...Sprite's like licking my ears again! Yeah...that's it...I fell asleep while talking toAnne about Naruto and weird cool ninja guys, and now I'm dreaming about them!" I stood up, feeling much better, and took everyone's hand in mine, shaking it a few times.

"Hello, hello, I am...Rae! See, now I get a cool name too! Nice to meet you all. Now, Anne, let's leave. This TV show, or at least what I imagine it to be like, is _weird_. You have horrible taste." Something hard hit me on the back of the head, and I was knocked out.

* * *

This may come as a shock, but Saedi had never heard of Naruto before I made her help me write this. Now she's a big fan, yay for her! I feel so proud. (Sniff) 


	2. March of the Chickens

Weee! Saedi and I finally did the next chapter. This is mostly Saedi getting orented, so I'll do something more in the next chapter. I hope you injoy it! Thanks NoCareChakra and ZukoCrazy for the reviews! (Oh and the chapter names have nothing to do with the actual chapter, so if it bothers you, let me know and I'll change it.)

* * *

I watched Saedi fall and stiffened. "I do _not_ have horrible taste, and I resent that."

Behind Saedi's fallen form was a girl with short, pink hair. She had very green eyes and was dressed in a red, sleeve-less dress that was split up the sides. The headband she wore held her hair back off her face.

"Sakura." Kakashi shook his head. "That was a bit much."

"She's insane!" Sakura said in her defense. "I didn't want her hurting anyone."

I began giggling. Saedi hurt someone in her insanity, I'd never actually thought of that. The giggles grew and I burst out laughing.

"Should I get her too?" Sakura asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I'll do it!" Naruto jumped forward and I threw out my hands.

"No-heehee-don't! I'm o-haha-ok." I choked out between laughter. "Really. I'm okay…whew."

We all stood there staring at each other for a few minutes and then Kakashi sighed. "I suppose you should come back and see Lord Hokage."

"Ok." I shrugged.

"Or we could leave you here."

"That's-No! Please take us!" I made a puppy dog face.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Deal." I nodded and smiled. "So, what about her?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful. "You'll have to carry her."

I was going to complain, thought better and bent to get the knocked-out Saedi onto my back. Kakashi took pity on me and lifted her onto my back.

"Soo, how far away is this place we're going?" I asked as they began walking.

"Two days." Sakura answered. "But we've got to stop somewhere on the way and it could take longer."

I groaned quietly and followed her as she led the way.

It had taken a couple of hours for Saedi to wake up. She finally stirred and muttered something about salsa.

"Off." I let go of her legs and she fell off. She must not have been totally conscious, because her legs didn't hold her and she sat down.

Kakashi stopped and glanced back at us as I stretched my sore shoulders and back. Julia sat rubbing her eyes and mumbling something. "I had the weirdest dream, Mom. I dreamed I went to this weird place from a TV show Anne watches."

"You're not dreaming." I pushed her over onto her back. "Open your eyes."

She did as I said and peeked through one eye. "NOOOOO!"

I rolled my eyes as Saedi moaned piteously and threw herself back onto her back. I bent over her and shook by head. "Oh the drama. I can see how you got in so many plays."

Saedi stared at me for a minute and then sat up straight and glanced around.

---Saedi's POV---

My world was flipped upside down. Well, no, actually it wasn't even my world. It was a TV SHOW! I'd always wished to go into one of my favorite books or movies, and now I was stuck in _Anne's _favorite TV show. Which I knew nothing about. The world, any world, is twisted, cruel place. Now that I was awake, I was getting use to my surroundings, and the girl with pink hair had stopped looking at me as if I would turn mad ax woman in any moment. I was calming down. At least my heart rate was slowing to a normal rate.

No one was really paying me any mind. Anne was looking spastic and excited, as if all her wildest dreams had come true, and I'm sure they had. All except for exceeding me in good-looks and smarts. Speaking of good looks, even though I was completely out of whack (yes, even more that usual, scary as that sounds) I noticed that the rather moody guy with black hair and a headband was _really_ cute. In that untouchable sort of way. The girl with pink hair was all over him, so maybe I was wrong about the whole untouchable part.

Even Anne is ignoring me! What am I, some ignorant, crazy person who has no idea what she's doing? Ok, let me rephrase that…Still, SOME ONE could be courteous enough NOT let me wallow in my own confusion. I'm not homesick exactly, I mean this is a dream come true even if I haven't a clue who anyone is. This didn't happen, couldn't happen…How _would_ Anne and I get home? What if she wanted to stay? What if she abandoned me? HERE?

"Are you alright? You look like you're about to pass out," The boy with whiskers commented. He was a little too hyper for my taste, like he'd had one too many sips of Mountain Dew, or what ever soda has a lot of caffeine. Did they have soda where I was? Oh, I am so lost…

"Yes, well, if I do, don't bother to revive me. In fact, please don't." I replied blandly. The boy laughed while I kept a straight face. I was dead serious. He came to notice this and his smile fell a little.

"Anything I can do to help?" He offered, looking distinctly uncomfortable. I was going to say, 'Explain why in the world you have whiskers,' but thought that might be rude. Instead I settled for a sigh. "No. It's not really fixable, you see. Thank you for offering, but I'll just walk here, alone, off to one side, ignored, except for when I'm on the verge of unconsciousness…"

So Anne was right in that I was _way _over-dramatic. I'm a born actress, what can I say? The boy seemed like he was fighting not to laugh.

"Sorry about landing on you, by the way. I didn't break anything of yours, did I? You didn't break my fall much, anyhow," I said, actually pretty worried I had seriously hurt him. He was up and about, though, that had to be a good sign.

"I'm fine. Don't do it again." He said. We were still walking down some dirt road. Anne looked at me talking to the whisker boy and smiled. She herself was speaking with the only grown man in the group.

"I'll try my best," I told him, divulging a small smile.

"Where are you from?" He asked, looking up at the sky as if to see there was some spacecraft floating up there.

"Someplace far away," I replied. He looked both curious and annoyed.

"A.K.A you're not telling?" He asked skeptically.

"Pretty much," I said, putting my hands behind my head. To tell you the truth, I was feeling pretty cool. I hate using that word, my sarcastic, uncaring, slightly dark demeanor was one I put on back in my own world to be "cool," and it evidently worked here too. Even more so since I was already interesting, having fallen from the sky and landed on the poor guy's head. The boy rolled his eyes and muttered, "Typical," under his breath.

"What that people don't tell you information? Yes, well, I can only imagine how routine that must be for you." I said bluntly. I was really enjoying myself. The boy scowled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Saedi."

"So it's not 'Rae,' the name you said before?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

I slapped myself mentally. I completely forgot that, in my state of delirium, I had given myself a non de tlume.

"Nope. That's, er, my middle name," I said lamely. I'm proud of my name, Saedi. It's "ideas" backwards. I get really annoyed when people spell it, "S-a-d-i-e" though I know they could have no way of knowing. Anne would tell anyone that it's really stupid my name backwards is idea since I don't think, but really I do. Sometimes I get silent and stare at one spot and people back away because that's _very strange,_ but really I'm just thinking.

"Well, Saedi Rae, I am Naruto Uzimaki," He said brightly, "the next Hokage!"

Naruto…Wasn't that the name of the show? Oh, and this boy was the main character! Wait, _this_ was the main character? How odd…

"Just Saedi. So, where are we going?"

"To see Lord Hokage." Naruto replied.

"Right…" Not even bothering to ask who "Lord Hokage" was. "Do you mind telling me everyone's names? I've no idea who anyone is besides Anne."

"Kakashi," He went in order from tallest to shortest, "Sasuke and Sakura." So, Sasuke was the cute one…that was good to know. He looked so serious and brooding...almost creepy. But that just accented his cuteness. I never realized before now how boy crazy I am. I can pick out a boy to like just about anywhere I go, even in a TV show. Of originally cartoon character, although they seemed pretty real now.

I am seriously _insane_.

* * *

Well, this was a long chapter. And hopefully a better one than the last. Please R&R and let me know what you think or any suggestions. 


End file.
